


A happy beginning

by Fantasticoncer



Series: A witch in Westeros [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: A normal morning in the Martell household, filled with happiness and love.





	A happy beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Better read my story "the banished princess" first, otherwise you'll be all confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Miranda Martell woke up to the soft hands of her husband and soulmate stroking her bare arms. She smiled and looked over her shoulder, happiness in her eyes. "Good morning, my love." Trystane whispered, nuzzling her face. She giggled and turned around in his arms, caressing his face with the back of her fingers and brushing his hair back slightly. Trystane closed his eyes at her touch, simply enjoying the moment. 

Sometimes, he still could not believe that the beautiful woman in his arms was his wife and soulmate, especially since soulmates were incredibly rare in Westeros. He had almost gotten a heart attack, when he had seen her name appear on her arm several years ago. They had gotten word that his soulmate was living with the Stark family in the North and he and his uncle had gone to meet her. He remembered hoping that she would want him for who he was and not for his title 

Well, several years, one protective direwolf, one scary Night King, one trip south, one suddenly appearing father-in-law, one wedding and two children later, he knew that she would and did. She was the strongest person that he knew and he loved her more than anything. She was also a witch, not that he cared about it. The only thing that scared him was the idea of losing her, which he almost had after she had fought the Night King.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Miranda kissing the tip of his nose. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him in slight worry. "Are you alright, my darling?" She whispered. He smiled at her and pulled her closer to him. "I'm fine, my love. I was just thinking." He replied. Miranda looked up at him and cocked her head to the side. "About what?" She asked. Trystane smiled even wider and kissed her forehead. 

"About how lucky I am to have you in my life." He said, making her blush slightly and look down. He gently lifted her head back up and caressed his cheek like she had done with him a few minutes ago. Miranda smiled back at him, before properly kissing him. He immediately responded in kind, holding her even closer. Breaking apart they rested their foreheads against each other, enjoying the peace and quiet. 

Just then, they heard small footsteps running towards their chambers. They smiled at each other, knowing full well who that was. Miranda used her magic to already open the door just a smidge, so the little running man wouldn't have trouble getting in. The footsteps came closer, the door opened further and a small body jumped on their bed. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Grandpa said it's breakfast time" Their son Corlin said excitedly. 

Miranda smiled at her five year old. "Good morning to you too, my little prince." She said with a laugh, grabbing her son and pulling him to her chest. The little boy giggled and tried to get out of his mother's grip, but failed. Trystane smiled at the both of them, before wrapping his arms around them. Corlin turned around in his mother's arms and smiled at his father. "Good morning, daddy." He said, reaching up to him. 

Trystane took his son over from his wife with a laugh and started to tickle him, resulting in the boy shrieking with laughter. This time, it was Miranda who was watching them with a smile. Two of the most important men in her life and she could not imagine what she would do without them. While they were busy, she got out of bed and got dressed in a simple, lilac dress. 

Stepping out of the dressing room, she posed for her husband and son. "How do I look?" She asked with a smile. Her son quickly beamed back at her. "You look very pretty, mommy." He replied. Miranda looked at her husband and saw him looking star-struck. She smiled and walked closer, leaning down to whisper in her son's ear. "I think your father is not fully awake yet. I think that he needs a tickle wake-up call." She whispered.

Corlin Martell smirked mischievously and mother and son dove on the poor man, tickling him mercilessly. "Two against one is not fair at all!" The older prince shouted in-between laughs. Once they finally stopped, the small family took a couple of moments to regain their breath. There was a soft knock on the still open door and Miranda looked up and smiled at seeing her Lady-in-waiting, Margaery Tyrell standing there, Miranda's newborn daughter Catelyn in her arms and her eyes carefully averted. 

"Forgive me, my princes and princess, but breakfast is served in the dining hall and prince Doran has requested your presence." Margaery said politely, handing the baby over to her mother, without looking at the prince. Miranda nodded and told her that they would be out in a minute. Margaery nodded in answer and left, closing the door behind her. Trystane got out of bed as well and got dressed, Miranda openly admiring the view while he did so.

Once all of them were ready, Trystane lifted their son up and they went to the dining hall with Margaery, where the rest of the family was already seated. Prince Doran Martell, prince Oberyn, Ellaria Sand, several of the sand snakes and Miranda's father Percival Graves all looked up at seeing them enter the room. "Didn't sleep well last night?" Oberyn asked teasingly. Miranda simply gave him a glare, before handing her daughter to Margaery and hugging her father. 

"Good morning, dad." She greeted softly. Percival smiled and hugged her back. "Good morning, sweetheart." He greeted back, before letting go and Miranda went to take her seat at the table. "So, is there any reason why you requested our presence, prince Doran?" Miranda asked, while servants put the breakfast on the table. Doran nodded and looked down at letter in his hands. "King Robert has invited us for a tournament in King's landing." He said. 

Seeing his wife frown, Trystane chuckled. "You did promise to visit the city, my love." He commented. Miranda made a face. "That was at least six years ago and before I spent time with lady Olenna. She did not exactly paint a pretty picture of the city." She replied, glancing at her Lady-in-waiting. Everyone laughed at that. Miranda thought for a few seconds, twirling her wand absentmindedly. 

"On the other hand, will The Mountain be there?" She asked casually and the faces of the Martells darkened. "I do believe so. Why are you asking?" Doran asked. The smile that he got in response seemed kind at first glance, but the eyes of his daughter-in-law were just as cold as those of his family. "I thought of doing the same thing that I did to Ramsay Snow." She replied vaguely for the sake of her son.

Seeing the almost vicious smirks on the faces of Ellaria, Trystane and especially Oberyn, Percival pinched the bridge of his nose. Do I want to know what you did?" He asked rhetorically. Moana shrugged casually. "I turned his sausage in a chasm, so to speak." She replied, making most of the adults laugh. Percival shook his head in response. "I hope that he deserved it." He muttered, his daughter telling him that he did.

With a sigh and a shared look, Miranda and Trystane agreed to go to the capital with the rest of the family. Once that was decided, the family split up to have a bit of free time if they could. Trystane and Miranda spent time in the gardens with their children and with Miranda's direwolf familiar Gwendolyn. They simply enjoyed spending time together, before going on the road to the capital.

Percival joined them after a while and entertained his grandson with illusions. Miranda watched her father and son having fun together with a smile, before leaning back against her husband and looking down at her sleeping daughter in her arms, feeling Gwendolyn lie against their legs. Life was peaceful and that was all that she wanted. She knew that she would fight to keep it this way if she ever needed to. But for now, life was good

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
